Toy man's Revenge
by HSH
Summary: Toy man seeks revenge on Lex for what he did to him in my other story, "Lex Uses Kryptonite on Superman For the First Time". You should probaly read that one first.


Toy man's Revenge

POV Toy man

Toy man sits in his cell. _Lex is going to pay for what he has done. He framed me for trying to kill him. Then he abandons me. And worst of all he got my team in jail. _

"Schott, you have mail," a guard says, bringing a package to him. Toy man takes the package, "Thank you."

Toy man opens the package and pulls out a remote control. He turns it on and starts using it. A remote control car rolls in. Toy man presses the center button and it explodes, killing the guard and taking out the cell door.

Toy man laughs like a child and walks out of the cell. Toy man makes another car come in and he uses it to blow a hole in a wall.

Toy man walks over to the hole and sees the water below. Toy man leaps out the window. When he lands into the water he swims for freedom…

POV Clark

Clark is sitting in his office at the Daily Planet when Lois bursts in. "Clark did you hear about Toy man breaking out?" Lois asks, showing him the newspaper.

"No I didn't. When did this happen?" Clark asks. "Last night. He killed a guard and blew a hole in the prison," Lois explains.

"Good God," Clark says. "He knows who you are to," Lois says. "Yes, so we're all now endangered," Clark says, "and you'll have to lay low. I'm taking you to the Fortress where he won't harm you."

POV Lex

Lex enters the Lexcorp board room and sits down. "Has Queen been bought out?" Lex asks. The chairmen nods, "Yes, you are now the main shareholder." Lex smirks, _Good with Queen gone and Lucas in the ground, Lexcorp is all mine._

Just then a bomb goes off the room is engulfed in an explosion. The table flips over and fire is everywhere. Board members burn while Lex is on the ground trying to avoid the flames. Lex starts to inhale smoke and begins to lose consciousness.

POV Clark

Superman is flying around Metropolis, searching for Toy man when he sees the fire at the Lexcorp Plaza. Superman flies over to it and uses super breath to blow the fire out. He then flies into the board room. Lex and a few board members survived.

Superman uses X-Ray vision to find the remains of the bomb. The bomb is a toy monkey. He then realizes that he isn't the target, Lex is.

POV Lex

Lex wakes up in the hospital. _Thank God I'm alive. _Lex thinks to himself. _Now I just have to figure out who it is who did that… _

Lex's thoughts are interrupted when Superman flies in through the window. "Luthor, we need to talk," Superman says. "It was you, wasn't it? You tried to kill me!" Lex accuses.

"No actually I was the one who saved you. And I know who it was who tried to kill you. It was Winslow Schott," Superman explains. "I should have known," Lex said.

"Why is he after you?" Superman asks. "It's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?" Lex asks. Superman pauses before answering as if he were looking back at something, "Because it's the right thing to do." "Yeah right, it's the enemy of your enemy is your friend, right?" Lex says.

"Lex, I'm here to help," Superman says. "Help me by leaving. It's an insult to receive help from my enemy," Lex says, angrily. Superman scowls before flying out the window.

After Superman leaves, Lex calls for a doctor. A doctor comes in. "I wish to sign myself out," Lex says.

POV Clark

_Stupid, arrogant! _Superman thinks about Lex as he's following him as he leaves the hospital. Lex gets into a limousine before it drives off. Superman continues to follow him.

POV Lex

Lex relaxes in the back of the limousine. "Take me to Lexcorp," Lex orders. The driver turns around, revealing himself to be Toy man, "Not gonna happen." Before Lex can say or do anything Toy Man pulls a gun on him.

"If you let me go I'll pay you any sum of money you want," Lex promises. "I'm not interested in your money. I'm done trying to do business with you. You have ruined my life! You leave me to become a wanted man when Queen framed me. You publicly claimed that I had been targeting you. Then you used me to find out about the meteor rock, left me in prison and stole my team! How do you think that made me feel?" Toy man shouts.

"Look, Schott, I feel bad. I was wrong to do that to you. But I can make it up to you, I promise," Lex promises. "You can't buy yourself out of this one, Lex," Toy man says.

Before Toy man can pull the trigger Superman flies in front of the limo and the limos crashes into him.

Superman walks over to Toy man's door and opens it. Toy man whips out a toy soldier made out of kryptonite. "I figured you would come so I went ahead and made a toy especially for you," Toy man says, laughing.

Superman falls to his knees. Toy man gets out of the car and pistol whips him, knocking him down. "I'll get back to you in a second," Toy man says before turning back to Lex.

When this happens Lex climbs into the front seat of the car and backs it away from Toy man. Toy man shouts and opens fire at the car. Lex closes the door and accelerates it towards Toy man.

As the car heads towards him, Toy man shoots at the window. Several bullets pass through the window and one grazes Lex's arm. Lex grunts but continues at Schott. Lex hits Toy man and knocks him backwards.

Lex gets out of the car and runs to Toy man and sees that he's knocked out. Lex grabs Toy man's gun and prepares to shoot him. Before he can, however, Superman super speeds behind him and grabs the gun from him.

"Stop! You've done enough!" Superman says. "Nobody asked you! I beat Toy man! I did! I didn't need your help!" Lex shouts. Superman grumbles and crushes the gun before flying away just as the police arrive.

POV Clark

Clark enters Lois's office. "Did you hear what happened to Toy man?" Lois asks. "What?" Clark asks. "He's in a coma due to the brain injury he received. He is said to recover in time. And even when he wakes up he'll have trouble escaping maximum security," Lois says.

"That's good at least we won't be hearing from Toy man in a while. Lex on the other hand…"

POV Lex

Lex stares out the window of his office. _I defeated Toy man. I did. Not Superman. This goes to show the roles that I and he play. With him as the villain and me as the hero._


End file.
